Legacyverse: Symphony of Shadows
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: When an old enemy resurfaces after decades Hellboy and a newly put together team must now out race him to the dreaded Symphony of Shadows which will allow him to rule the world. Will they be able to pull it off or are we doomed to live in a world of shadows. Spinoff to Transformers Legacy of the Lost.
1. Chapter 1

During the second world war a secret division of the Axis forces dubbed the Thule society tried to bring a weapon of great terror to their to win the war, only the allies ended up finding their weapon, a baby demi-human they adopted. But while the summoning was the main plan, an officer of the society dubbed Rex 'King' Bradley had discovered a dark secret the world had tried to hide: the Symphony of Shadows, who ever sang it would have gotten power over the darkness, luckily the same allied task force that grabbed the demi-human managed to recover the symphony and hide somewhere so that no one could ever find it. But in ten years ago the world lost a tenth its population thanks a cybernetic alien race; during this event the man who was once a part of the Thule society awoke and his mission to find Symphony of Shadow began anew. To counter this threat the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defence put a team together under the leadership of one of their greatest, the demi-human found in WW2: Hellboy!

* * *

Hellboy walked out of his quarters while a massive mug of coffee. He paused when he saw his co-worker Agent Corrigan

"Hey Kate what's up?" Hellboy asked as he took a sip

"Your team is ready"

"You mean the one to deal with the Symphony of Shadows?" Hellyboy asked

"Yes, exactly" Corrigan said

"Okay so what do we have in store for me to lead this team huh?" Hellboy asked

"Glad you asked, you'll enjoy this" Corrigan said

"So come on then" Hellboy said taking another gulp of coffee

"Your first team member is Jibril a member of an Angelic like interdimensional race dubbed the Flugel, she's smart, strong, able to fly, immortal and has the ability to perform magic"

"Not bad" Hellboy said

"Next is Kazuto Kirigaya code named Kirito, he's an Umbrakinetic. As one of that race he can control darkness and shadows; not to mention he's a top swordsman and genius hacker" Corrigan said

"Useful" Hellboy said

"After that we have Saeko Busujima, a typical high school student who has experience with the undead, he has a high skill level of Kendo, so she's sort of like a ronin or samurai"

"Always nice to have a sword or two" Hellboy said

"After that we have Natsu Dragneel" Corrigan said

"The Rock Star?" Hellboy asked

"Yep, the same Natsu Dragneel, he's a descendant of a clan of Dragon Slayers so he has Pyrokinetic abilities and increased strength" Corrigan said

"So next?" Hellboy asked

"Homura Akemi" Corrigan said

"And she does?" Hellboy asked

"She's a Puella Magi" Corrigan said

"A Magical Girl, forget it!" Hellboy said "I don't do Magical girls!"

"Oh, come on Red!" Corrigan said "She has Time manipulation and is basically a weapons master with a focus on guns" Corrigan said

"Okay fine" Hellboy huffed clearly annoyed out of his wits "But just her"

"After that we have Ragna Bloodedge" Corrigan said

"That Azura Grimore dude?" Hellboy asked reading the file

"Yeah, following him we have Yuki Cross, she's a Dhampir who is also a Vampire slayer.

"A girl who hunts her own kind, that's messed up"

"Says the half demon monster hunter" Corrigan said

"Touché" Hellboy grumbled

"Okay then we have Leon Luis, he comes from a background of Knights, not sure what kind though as there is very little mentioned about his background besides him being a knight" Corrigan said

"Interesting, who's next?" Hellboy asked

"Tuka Luna Marceau" Corrigan said

"The elf we picked up on the other side of the gate?" Hellboy asked

"Yeah, once again high magical ability, mastery of archery, standard Elvin senses, which are higher than ours" Corrigan said.

"Good to know, so who's the last member?" Hellboy asked

"Negi Springfield, you last saw him when he was just ten years old" Corrigan said handing Hellboy a picture

"He looks a lot like his father, man I miss that magus"

"Yeah well he trained under his step mother Evangeline AK McDowell" Corrigan said

"Serious, he married the vampire!" Hellboy exclaimed. "Good to see Negi's doing well"

"Shall we meet them in person?" Corrigan asked

* * *

"So we got a gothic Lolita soldier, a flame haired knight, a couple of schoolgirls, a dude in a red coat, a cute blonde elf and us" a guy with salmon hair said

"Don't forget the emo swordsman" a dark red haired mage said

"Up yours" Said swordsman said

"My what an interesting gathering" an angel said

"Plus some kind of angel" the other said

"Wait, aren't you Natsu Dragneel aka the dragon of Rock?" one of the school girls said

"That I am" Natsu, the guy with salmon hair said

'You're a rock star?" the swordsman said putting his sword away

"So you any good with that thing?" the flame haired knight said "Emo"

"Sure am, and my name is Kirito" Kirito said

"Leon Luis" the flame haired boy said "And she's Saeko, heard you went on some pretty wild undead hunts in Japan"

"Yes, I spend my days hunting phantoms, revenants and of course

"Don't say it" Negi said

"Werewolves, don't worry the zombie the media depicts are works of pure fiction, most actual zombies are slow, brain dead and of course under control of a Voodoo practitioner" Saeko said

"oh good" Negi sighed

"I thought you were a mage" the dude in the red coat said "And the name's Ragna the Bloodedge" Ragna said

"Got it" Natsu said

* * *

"ATTENTION!" Hellboy said as he walked into the room and the teammates stood at attention "That works cool, at ease" he said as the team took a relaxed stance "So this is my team huh? not bad, not at bad. Hey Negi, look at you all grown up"

"thank you sir" Negi said

"You two must be Yuki and Saeko, I hope you know what you are getting into  
"Yes sir" the two said

"Leon Luis, a knight I hear" Hellboy said

"I am, it will be interesting working with a descendant of one of the knights of the round" Leon said shocking Hellboy

"You catch on quick" Hellboy said "So you're Jibril huh. Interesting"

"Greetings commander" Jibril said

"Hey, Kirito, a hacker who has Umbrakinesis, which was somehow gained after the event ten years ago"

"Yeah I've been looking into it" Kirito said

"Don't worry we'll help with that" Hellboy said "So Homura Akemi"

"Hellboy, you're infamous in the magical girl community, mostly for not working with us" Homura said glaring at him

"Yeah well now I am, so try not to aggravate me okay?" he asked

"Ease up Hellboy" Corrigan said

"Alright, Natsu Dragneel, I'm surprised to see a rock star join up with us" Hellboy said

"Trust me, it's different for me as well" Natsu laughed

"Shall we get to what we're doing here" Ragna said

"Ragna!" the elf said

"I'm just saying" Ragna said

"Okay then" Hellboy said "Time to be briefed"

* * *

"1944 off the coast of Scotland a group known as the Thule society tried to summon a bunch of chaos gods, but I got sent through, so they failed their mission from the Fuhrer" Hellboy started

"The Furher you mean him?" Negi asked

"Yeah, the big bad of the second world war, anyway the BPRD was formed on that day to stop that mission, and succeeding with bringing me to their side. However they had a back up: The symphony of Shadows, and the man in charge of that mission was a man dubbed Col. Rex 'King' Bradley. Bradley turns out is a Homunculus, a man created by Alchemy so he was the man for the job of collecting the Symphony, but our agents managed to find it first, it was in a hidden alcove at the Louvre. Of course the Bureau moved it to a different location and Bradley just fell off the face of the planet. Only the event ten years ago where a tenth of the world's entire population was destroyed had awoken Bradley and so he resumed his mission for the Symphony. So that is why you have been recruited, to help me to stop Bradley and destroy the Symphony" Hellboy said

"So why haven't you guys destroyed it yet?" Kirito asked

"To put simply it was lost to us" Corrigan said

"What?" the team asked

"Yeah, we misplaced the location to it" Hellboy said rubbing the back of his head embarrassed

"How?" Natsu asked

"the one who hid it died before he could pass it on" Hellboy said "However that means that Rex is just as lost as we are"

"So where do we start?" Jibril asked

"A cabin nearby here, load up we move in twenty" Hellboy said as he walked out

"A Cabin?" Yuki asked

"Who knows" Kirito said.

* * *

An hour later the team were in the woods surrounding a small wooden house. Natsu and Ragna nodded before bolting forward, Jibril was in the air giving her air superiority just in case it was needed. Hellboy looked out and pulled out his massive revolver and looked back

"Hey Shadow Walker, Blend into the shadows and see if there's any threats" Hellboy said

"You got it" Kirito said running at a tree and then jumping into the shadow allowing him to travel quickly. Hellboy then turned to the girls.

"What should we do?" Yuki asked pulling out a small baton, Hellboy frowned at

'So she has Artemis huh, I wonder if she has the scythe transformation thanks to her Dhampir form?' Hellboy though "No, just not yet" he said as Natsu and Ragna returned

"It's clear" Natus said

"Couldn't sense anyone out here" Ragna said as Kirito came back

"All clear" Kirito said

"Okay, move in" Hellboy said leading his team into the cabin. Upon closing the door Hellboy put his revolver away and looked over at a picture and picked it up. A small sad smile took its place on his face "Hey dad" he said putting the photo back and looked around "Now where did you hide the map to the Symphony?" he asked

* * *

"That is what I'm here for" a voice said behind him.

"You" Hellboy said as standing behind him carrying two sabres were the man they were trying to beat to the Symphony: Rex 'King' Bradley

"I'm surprised to see you here Hellboy, missing daddy are we?" Bradley asked

"Well, you know. At least I get a bit of revenge for him, and I'll enjoy it more WHEN I PUNCH YOUR UGLY FACE IN!" Hellboy shouted throwing his massive red right hand at the Homunculus, who jumped over it and tried to stab Hellboy in the back, back his Stone hand blocked the sword giving Hellboy time to pull out and swing it like a hammer, but Bradley ducked and thrust his sword into the air, barely avoiding Hellboy's chin. Grabbing the blade Hellboy was able to punch Bradley in the face as well as swinging his gun into Bradley's side.

"Not bad" Bradley said wiping his mouth before twirling his swords and charged in again. Hellboy lowered his head and rammed his head into Bradley's gut winding him.

* * *

"Does anybody know what we're looking for?" Negi asked

"Some clue as to the location of this Symphony of Shadows" Homura said

"Werewolves, Vampires, Ghouls and Goblins, Gargoyles, Thunderbirds and dragon. Oh my what a collection of books" Jibril said

"The Blood Queen, The Seeds of Destruction, The Golden Army. Who is this guy?" Ragna asked

"Anybody notice that all the books are written by Prof Trevor Bruttenhom?" Saeko asked

"You mean the former Director of the BPRD?" Yuki asked

"Seems like it" Saeko said before she went to her swords and withdrew it "We're not alone" she said

"Where?" Natsu asked igniting his fist with Dragonfire

"The front room" Saeko said running out as the others drew their weapons and raced out

* * *

"It doesn't seem like this battle will make either one of us budge" Bradley said in a crouch as he pointed his swords at Hellboy

"No it isn't" Hellboy said smirking "But that's why I've got back up"

"What?" Bradley asked as Saeko, Kirito and Ragna ran at him, Bradley looked behind him and swung to block the three attacked, only to have a bullet skim across his knuckles, looking to his right Bradley saw Homura reloading the magazine in her gun and aimed again

"I see, well this will be fun now won't it?" he chuckled as he charged forward

"Team ATTACK!" Hellboy commanded as they ran at the Homunculus.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and this is the second fic in what I am now calling the Legacyverse which started with TransformersL Legacy of the Lost a massive crossover between the Transformers and several dozen animes. So this is the second one which I hinted at several times in Legacy of the Lost. So the anime characters we have are: Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail, Homura Akemi from Madoka Magica, Ragna the Bloodedge from BlazBlue Alter Memory, Jibril from no Game No Life, Kirito from Sword Art Online with an upgrade, Tuka Luna Macau from GATE, Leon Luis from Garo the Animation, Yuki Cross from Vampire Knight, an aged up Negi Springfield from Mahou Sensei Negima and Saeko Busujime from Highschool of the dead! The big bad for this series is King Bradley from Fullmetal Alchemist, and I gave him the name Rex which is King in Latin! So settle in grab some popcorn and enjoy**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	2. Chapter 2

"Team ATTACK!" Hellboy commanded as they ran at the Homunculus. Saeko jumped with her katana while Yuki tried to attack with her staff allowing Ragna to skid in behind Bradley, Homura stopped time and got super close to Bradley firing three round as impossible to miss range before she jumped out of the way and reactivated time, only to witness Bradley using Yuki's staff to block the bullets, knocking her in Ragna who in turn was knocked into Saeko. Hellboy stood there gobsmacked before face palming while groaned

"Not the best I've faced" Bradley admitted as he swung his swords around. Smirking he quickly cut Yuki's stomach

"YUKI!" Saeko said clutching her team mate, Ragne scowled before stepping back a bit

"NOW!" he shouted covering Saeko and Yuki as a massive magical energy attack shot at Bradley, the elements of wind, fire and darkness surged around Bradley who was trying his best not to die from the attack, he crossed his arms and then threw them out cancelling the attack, grunting he put his swords away and pulled out a smoke bomb, making it so the team couldn't catch up to him

"Damnit!" Hellboy shouted "Is everyone okay?" he asked looking away

"Yuki's injured" Saeko said

"How bad?" Hellboy asked

"Medium depth" Negi said checking the wound

"Hey where's Leon?" Homura asked

"Jibril's missing as well" Ragna said "Plus we're down an elf"

* * *

"I don't know about this" Tuka said

"We need to recover the clue while the others fight off Bradley" Jibril said

"Still" Tuka said

"It will be alright, they are strong warriors" Leon said as the entered an empty room, that looked like it was built out of a tree's root system. In the middle of the room as was a book

"Think it could be the clue we're looking for?" Tuka asked as Leon picked it up and skimmed it

"Elfish, Orcish, Latin, Troll-tongue. It looks like each page is encoded in a different way, and not just language but also key." Leon said

"Meaning we would need a key to both translate and decode this book" Jibril said

"Looks like it" Leon said

"Great" Tuka said

* * *

"Never mind the others now, we've got a bleeding team member here" Hellboy said

"Saeko" Yuki said

"What is it?" Saeko asked

"Sorry" Yuki weakly muttered

"About what?" Saeko said

"This" Yuki said before grabbing Saeko's arm and bringing it to her mouth and biting down

"Fuck!" Saeko said wincing

"Yuki!" Natsu said

"What is she doing?" Homura asked

"She's feeding, aw crap" Hellboy said realising what was going on. "Yuki, stop!"

"You're going to kill her" Homura said

"Yuki, back off" Natus said holding a flame in front of her face. Yuki suddenly came to and released Saeko, but not before she licked the bite marks to seal the wounds.

"Damn" Saeko winced

"I'm sorry, but I needed blood to heal" Yuki said lifting her top to reveal her injury was gone

"Neat, but maybe try not to drain your partner next time okay?" Natsu asked

* * *

"Hey we're back" Tuka said

"Where were you three?" Hellboy asked

"We found this in a secret room" Jibril said handing Hellboy the book. "But it is double encrypted, not even I can read it"

"Its using various languages, including Elfish to hide something" Tuka said "I can read the Elfish, but it's nothing but gibberish"

"Hence why we think its encrypted, using some kind of cipher. I'm sure once we get the cipher key we can crack the book" Leon said

"Good thinking, the old man was always hiding things, he could probably find the key to this in his office

"You mean this Professor Broom?" Saeko asked

"Yeah, my old man was many thing, stupid wasn't one of them" Hellboy said

"Wait you're the son of Professor Broom?" Saeko asked

"Yeah, but I'm adopted" Hellboy smirked as he continued out of his father's cabin "You guys coming or what?"

"Yeah we're coming" Kirito said helping up Saeko. "You okay?"

"I will be" Saeko said slinging her are over Kirito's shoulder as she was helped out of the cabin.

* * *

"So where did he put it?" Hellboy asked

"What are you looking for?" Tuka asked writing down the translation of the Elfish page

"A book of codes and ciphers, Corrigan or someone else have moved it" Hellboy said the translations going?"

"Good, I've written most of it out" Tuka said showing the page to Hellboy

"You're right this is gibberish" Hellboy muttered

"Which makes it tougher" Tuka said "Don't think I can crack this

"May I suggest the Caesar Cipher?" a voice asked making Tuka jump

"Ah, Brother Blue, what is your clue?" Hellboy said as a merman approached

"Who is that?" Tuka asked

"I am Abraham Sapien, but feel free to call me Abe" Abe said

"So what do you think?" Hellboy asked

"I think that each page's key is revealed in the previous one" Abe said

"Meaning?" Tuka asked

"We'll this page one which is a simple cipher and it leads to the location or the possible key for page two, which I believe is in Latin" Abe said

"So once we have the key, we can decrypt the second page, so what is the location o fthe second key

"My world, it's not just the key to the second page, but the key to every page in this book" Abe said

"You mean" Hellboy said

"I do" Abe nodded

"The what?" Tuka said

"The Key of Babel" Abe said serious

"Think of it as an analogue version of a master key program, it unlocks anything" Hellboy said

"But it is mostly used in cryptography. Think of it more as the first ever decoder ring, it has the ability to break any cryptograph allowing them to be read" Abe informed the elf.

"And that's good right?" Tuka asked

"It means Bradley could know of it as well" Hellboy said

"Oh dear" Tuka said

* * *

"So, you feeling better Yuki?" Natsu asked as he and Leon walked in

"Yep" Yuki said munching on a sausage sandwich, only the sausage looked off

"Hey Yuki?" Homura asked

"Yeah?" Yuki said

"What are you eating?" the Magical Girl asked causing the Dhampir to look at her food before snacking on it again

"Oh, this is what they call a black pudding sausage" Yuki said making Leon nearly throw up upon hearing what is was

"Huh?" Homura asked

"It's basically a blood sausage" Leon said

"Oh that makes sense now" Natsu said

"It does?" Homura and Yuki asked

"Yeah, Yuki's half vampire and if she eats those things then she won't need to consume ours in the field" Natsu said

"True, but we better take some transfusion bags with us next time just in case" Leon said

"Good idea" Homura said

* * *

"I've got it! I know where the key is" Abe said

"Where?" Hellboy asked as a map of the world was brought up

"Professor Broom hid it in an isolated cabin somewhere in Siberia" Abe said

"Great, I hate the cold" Hellboy muttered

"And we're in luck, he hid it near where we found Rasputin's mausoleum" Abe said

"Oh great, can this get any worse?" Hellboy said slapping himself in the face

"There is a blizzard head in that direction that will cover the location of the key" Abe said

"Swell, get the team together" Hellboy said

"Very well" Abe said.

"This is going to be one longass mission" Hellboy griped

* * *

"So near a mausoleum, that's the area where the key of Babar is located" Natsu said

"The Key of Babel, and yes" Hellboy said "now I know this might be a cakewalk, still Bradley could be there anywhere"

"Let's not forget the Baba Yaga" Kirito said

"She's been dealt with" Hellboy said

"How?" Yuki asked

"It's a long story" Hellboy said going to sleep.

"It's in the mission reports" Abe said

"We'll read them when get back" Kirito said

"1964 in case you do" Abe said

* * *

"Man I hate this place" Hellboy muttered for the hundredth time as he was bitterly cold.

"So where are we going?" Natsu asked igniting his hand.

"That way" Hellboy said pointing north. The group went along, most of them huddling next to Natsu for warmth.

"Gee don't I fell liked" Natsu said

"You should be use to women throwing themselves at you Rock Star" Hellboy smirked

"Shut it Red!" Natsu shouted

"How much further?" Yuki asked

"About another half a click" Hellboy said

"We've got that blizzard coming in" Saeko said

"Hold on" Hellboy said going for his radio. "Hey Abe, how long until the blizzard hits?"

"You've got a couple of hours, but at the rate your going, you'll be at the cabin before you know it" Abe said

"Understood" Hellboy said "Double time team!"

"Got it" the team said

* * *

"THERE!" Leon shouted as they saw the cabin

"Why are we always going to cabins?" Jibril asked

"That's because they are perfect for hiding books in" Leon said

"But we're not looking for a book" Ragna said

"We're looking for a device of some kind" Negi said

"So what?" Ragna said as the team reached the cabin. Something was outside

"What is it?" Yuki said edging closer to Hellboy, who looked up and around

"Werewolves" Hellboy said "They originated in the area and are featured heavily in Slavic mythology, like Vampires"

"Oh great, I hate dogs" Yuki said

"Natural for Vampires since Werewolves and Vampires are enemies" Jibril said

"Inside would be a good idea" Kirito said using his shadow shift to get inside. The door opened and the guys entered quickly. Natsu lighting as fire as soon as he saw the fireplace. Making it light the room and warm the teams.

"So what are we looking for?" Kirito asked

"I'm guessing a machine of some kind" Ragna said

"Yeah I'm guess, but where would that be kept?" Homura asked.

"I'm not sure" Negi said

"I'll stand guard" Homura said going outside.

"Good idea" Hellboy said

* * *

The team started to look around the cabin, they noticed something wasn't right with it

"There's a false wall here" Jibril said

"that can't be, why would there be one here?" Natsu asked

"Not sure, but there is" Ragna said tapping the wall which sounded hollow. The team stepped away before Hellboy reared back his fist and let it fly breaking the wall. Behind it was a like cog like object with an amber triangle in it. Smirking the team had found the Key of Babel. They then lit it up and saw it revealed various codes and hidden secrets.

"Now we can decode the book" Jibril said

"Homura, we got it. Time to head back"

* * *

Homura was standing in the snow with one of her weapons in her hand, she gazed out at the snowy landscape, behind her she heard the ground crunch. Looking around with her gun at the ready she ducked behind a tree and looked out, seeing nothing she exityed her hiding place

"Homura, we got it. Time to head back" her radio crackled. She was for it, only to feel pain, looking down she saw a sword blade poking through her chest with her blood on it.

"Well, that is good news" Bradley said as he grabbed Homura's gun and pointed it at her. Very good indeed"

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here, and yep another cliffhanger only this time instead of an attack, an injure member is in the snow bleeding out and about to be shot, so how did Bradley get there again when he was gone? That will be revealed next time. Also the codes and ciphers thing was inspired by Gravity Falls...thanks Disney but still a good show that I have only seen most of the second season. What don't give me that look, anyway yeah the Baba Yaga is an actual legend and Hellboy character which was defeated by Hellboy, also this will have a bit of a globe trotting feel to it. Enjoy that**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	3. Chapter 3

"Very good indeed" Bradley said aiming at Homura before he pointed into the sky and fired off three shots. "That should bring your friends" he said as he threw the guns away and prepared his swords. Looking around he noticed a glaring problem, he was wearing an eyepatch which limited this field of view. This became obvious when a blade was swung at his left, acting on instinct Bradley blocked Kirito's sword and kicked him away before skidding back, right in the path of Hellboy's giant fist. Looking behind him the villain narrowly escaped his flattening, again getting the path of a hero's attack, this time it was Ragna's sword as it switched to scythe mode, Bradley swerved out of the way but was snicked by the blade.

"I got him" Ragna said

"WHAT!" Bradley said before his foot was set ablaze

"You looked cold" Natsu smirked

"Whelp" Bradley said stabbing at Natus, who dodged at the last second

"Homura!" Saeko said

"She's been stabbed' Yuki said

"Can you heal her?" Saeko asked as Jibril landed

"I will try" Jibril said using healing magic

"Allow me to help you" Negi said adding his own magic in with Jibrils. Bradley saw this and went for them. Leon drew an ancient looking blade and stepped in deflecting the blade and then blocking the second one

"you're quite skilled aren't you pup" Bradley said

"Yeah, better then you are" Leon smirked slamming his forehead into Bradley's forcing the sword master to recoil. Bradley scowled as he twirled his twins swords and charged, only to hear a growling

"Time's up" Bradley said

"What did he mean?" Saeko asked

"I don't know, but part of me doesn't like the sound of it" Hellboy said as a roar sounded "Let's move it team"

"I'll go check it out" Natsu said

"No don't we need to get, where's Homura?" Yuki asked shocked

"What?" Hellboy asked

"She was just here!" Kirito shouted

"Negi, what happened?" Leon asked

"I'm not sure" Negi said

"Go I'll find her" Natsu said as he raced off.

"You got it mana" Hellboy said "Fall back"

* * *

Natsu was on the trail of something , soon he found weird footprints Exhaling Natsu noticed that his breath was visible, more then what it was at the cabin. Standing up after examining the footprint he created a fireball in his hand to keep himself warm and provide himself with light. He pulled out a trio of drones and activated them to get a recording of the battle for later

"Where are you?" He asked looking around until the roar was heard. Natsu looked at the source of the sound and spotting a before him was a massive ice monster, and behind the monster was Homura who was freezing. Natsu growled "So we're dealing with an icicle golem huh, a skinnier version of an ice golem, but its size is an advantage trading in raw power for raw speed" Natsu said as he extinguished the fireball and create two fire swords. "Time to burn"

* * *

The icicle monster roared and sped at Natsu, who duck and spin around melting some of the icy body the monster turned around and exhaled a misty cloud of super cold air. Natsu exhaled hot air stopping him from freezing before he threw a sword which impacted the monster making it roar while Natsu changed one of the blades into a whip and wrapped it around the monster's arm allowing Natsu to get into the air where he inhaled the flame and shout out a beam of pure flames, which melted the monster's arm damaging it and making it uneven. Natsu roll landed and created a series of small fire balls which he used like grenades breaking off pieces of ice , Natsu jumped back as he dodged a ice shard which made Natsu then summon another sword and leapt into the air, stabbing the heart of the Icicle golem and slid down the body of the monster before extinguishing his blade and walking over to where Homura was and picked her up like a sleeping princess and warming her body up

"Are you okay?" Natsu asked

"I will be" Homura said

"Hey stay awake" Natsu said as the team aircraft landed in front of them and allowing the two to get in, Yuki, Rang and Saeko had the equipment for medical situation. Homura was quickly hooked up to it as the team flew off. Hellboy looked out over the frozen tundra

"How my namesake did Bradley get out here, and more importantly how did he find us" Helboy said

"Who knows" Abe said

"Blue, we have got to decode those pages and find out what is in there" Hellboy said regarding the book

"You got it Red" Abe said

* * *

"We're back at base" Yuki said as she and Ragna walked alongside Homura as they took her to the medbay

"Thank you guys" Homura rasped as they managed to get her into a proper medical bed and hooked up to various monitors. Negi and Jibril walked in

"How's the patient?" Jibril said checking her chart

"Getting there, so how close was it?" Homura asked

"Too close, according to this you were lucky to survive from lack of blood, heat loss and the fact Bradley's sword manage to scratch the top of your heart." Negi said

"Seriously?" Homura asked before cough as Yuki laid her back down softly "Always my damn heart":

"What do you mean?" Negi asked

"Here?" Jibril said handing the chart to Negi where it was written about her heart condition.

"So what's the next move?" Ragna asked

"We're just going to have to wait until we get a clue on the next page of the journal" Negi said

"Which give us time to have us heal you" Jibril said

"GUYS! Bad news" Leon said as he and Saeko rushed in

"What is it?" Ragna asked

* * *

"What the hell do you mean the fight with the Icicle golem got leaked?" Hellboy asked

"There is evidence of the fight in Siberia all over the internet, Manning's having a field day with this" Corrigan said

"That is not a good thing I take it?" Abe asked

"No its not, if this isn't fixed the bureau will have their funding cut which means we can't stop Bradley" Corrigan said

"Whcih is bad" Hellboy said

"Yeah, if we don't stop Bradley then the world's screwed" Abe said

"No shit" Hellboy said

"Well we better get the video offline" Corrigan said

* * *

"Shit, this is not good" Kirito said at a computer. "This leak is everywhere and of course the bureau takes it down, five more takes it place"

"Jibril, do you think you could use magic to get it off the internet?" Saeko asked

"I can try" Jibril said

"Hey guys what's up?" Natsu asked

"A leak online, the icicle golem got filmed" Negi said

"We've been trying to get it off, but it's easier said than done" Saeko said

"Can I have a look?" Natsu asked as Kirito turned the screen to show Natsu the screen.

"That works out for something I'm working on" Natsu said

"What?" Yuki said

"A cover story for this leaked video" Natsu said

"What do you mean?" Kirito asked

"Check the news site" Natsu said

"Okay, let's see" Yuki said "WHOA!"

"What is it?" Jibril asked

"When did you do this?" Yuki asked

"What is it?" Kirito asked

"he dropped a new music video" Saeko said "Winter Heart, and it looked like he managed to make it look like the leaked footage was of the video's making instead of a fight with a real monster"

"Quickly play it" Kirito said

"Cueing it up now" Yuki said as she pulled it up on the big screen, it started with Natsu just standing a black space softly singing the lyrics which appeared to be a song about a romance that died off and the guy was trying to fix it. The footage then pulled up showing Natsu standing in front of the Icicle Golem and igniting his sword, which ramped up the intensity of the music making it more of a hard rock sound while the lyrics remained the same just more intense while he was fighting the Icicle golem and it switched to Natsu singing in the black during the fight before the music returned to original tempo and softness as Natsu carried Homura off, the shot was taken from behind as it softly blurred. the team stood shocked

* * *

"Damn" Hellboy said as he suck a cigar in his mouth

"Is that all you have to say?" Corrigan asked

"Well, the kid did just save our bacon with this" Hellboy said lighting the cigar,

"That is true, did you know he was planning this?" Abe asked

"No, but let's be lucky this kid is some kind of Rock Star" Corrrigan said

"Who knows, maybe we can use more 'leaked' fights as his MVs" Hellboy said smiling

"This is serious Hellboy, if not for Natsu" Abe said

"We would be in big, big, big trouble and be unable to continue as normal" Hellboy said "Just as long as they don't seen Jonah, to keep us "fock yoused"

"Johann" Corrigan said

"Whatever" Hellboy said

"But we may get some oversight because of this incident" Abe said

"We get oversight you can kiss the book goodbye, same with Bradley" Hellboy said "Got anything new?"

"No, but I haven't had a chance to use the key" Abe said

"Well get to it" Hellboy said

* * *

"Not bad, it was a good cover" Homura said seeing the video

"thanks, so how are you?" Natsu asked as he sat besides his teammate

"I've been better" Homura admitted as she laid back and looked up at the roof

"Do you knwo who?" Natsu said

"How I got caught by that thing?" Homura asked "No I don't, all I know was that Bradley was pointing a gun at me and fired into the air then you guys arrived, the roar and next thing I know you're using you dragon slayer powers to warm my body up before they patched me up" Homura said

"So you don't know how you moved either, that is seriously worrying" Natsu said

"But who knows what would have happened had you not rescued me in time, I might not be here" Homura said smiling softly as she took his hand looked at him

"Yeah, the others would be a little lost without you here" Natsu smiled

"Red would be happier" Homura smirked

* * *

"Red!" Abe seemed panicked

"What is it?" Hellboy asked entering his father's old office. Abe was over charts and maps and the book. "What's wrong

"Firstly how's Homura?" Abe asked

"Good, she's recovering slowly, but faster than most humans thanks to the magic she absorbed" Hellboy said "Now what's up?"

"Good news, bad news" Abe said

"Good first" Hellboy said

"Luckily Bradley's been delayed from searching for the main symphony" Abe said

"The Bad?" Hellboy asked

"He's looking for the instrument to play the symphony" Abe said

"You don't mean?" Hellboy asked scared

"Exactly the Flute of the Fell, thankfully it was split up into three different pieces and scattered throughout the world, one in England, one in America, and one lost to time" Abe said

"So what do we need to do?" Hellboy asked

"Find the pieces and then we can learn the location of the symphony" Abe said

"I'll rally the team" Hellboy said

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and that was close, thankfully Natsu covered for the team and sorry there are no lyrics, I'm not a songwriter I'm a fictionalist, so I write fiction. I chose the song name because of the setting and monster, but hey you saw what Natsu can do in a fight right, pretty handy and of course what started out as a simple retrieval mission is now a damn fetch quest, the only thing more annoying then those are escort missions! Which there will be none of, plus I'll be linking up with the TMNT in their story here thanks to them going to America for a piece of the Flute of Fell (thank you Warcraft movie for the inspiration for the flute's title, man was that a good movie. What I'm rambling ooh sorry) so one of the team will meet with them and their supporting cast maybe even a romance**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	4. Chapter 4

"We have a new goal before we can hit the symphony" Hellboy said as the team gathered

"What is it?" Natsu asked

"There is a flute that was designed specifically for playing the symphony, the Flute of the Fell"

"The Fell, what or who are the Fell?" Saeko asked

"Dark magic users who sought out and used various sources of dark and corrupted magic, they started to use it creating discord among the world. The other mages came together with the Fae and the Elder and defeated the Fell, but one mage remained and that mage created the flute using Fell magic, the man of the mage was a man named Viktor Grimborne. He was a master of the Fell and the magic teacher of Rasputin, he was killed by the Tsar's most trusted assassins" Abe said "It took all five of them to kill him, but the flute was complete. The Tsar's men took it and hid deep in Siberia. Only Rasputin found it and he attempted to play it, but a Scottish Warrior attacked and stole the flute and cut it into three pieces. Now every twenty years the location of the pieces of the flute would be changed so that they would be hidden. Now they haven't been hidden in location in nineteen years"

"Meaning the last time they were changes were nine years before the event that rocked the world" Hellboy said

"So Bradley woke up and decided to go after the Symphony but the flute as well huh?" Yuki asked

"Yes, so we'll head to the first location: New York" Hellboy said

"While you're I'll work on the second part" Abe said

"Also Leon, I have a different mission for you while we're in New York okay" Hellboy said

"Yes sir" Leon said confused about why he was getting a solo task. "

"Don't worry, it should be fairly easy" Abe said "You just have to check up on something we monitor there"

"What is it?" Leon asked

"You'll find out when you get to this location" Hellboy said handing something to Leon. "Now let's go"

"YES SIR!" they all said before moving out.

'Good luck Hellboy' Abe thought

* * *

"we'll touchdown in twenty" Hellboy said

"So this is the main HQ for the Bureau is" Yuki asked

"Yeah pretty much, too bad I have to head there first, I hate Paperwork. Plus who knows who is there, just as long as it's not Manning or Klaus, can't stand those two" Hellboy griped

"Is there any one you do like in management?" Kirito asked

"no" Hellboy said as he lazed back

"I see" Kirito said

"Should we actually check in them?" Yuki asked

"Maybe, but that means we'll have to avoid Hellboy's wrath" Saeko said

"I heard that" Hellboy said

"Go back to sleep" Ragna said as he looked at a map "Now where would it be"

"That's Head to the base and check out where it would be located" Hellboy said

* * *

"We're here" Hellboy said

"This is the main HQ of the BRPD?" Tuka asked

"Yep, nice cover isn't it?" Hellboy asked they walked in and showed his badge to the deskman who let the eleven down, the section of floor they were standing on acting as a elevator.

"My Once the elevator stopped Hellboy groaned and got off walking down a corridor filled with mystical artefacts and relics.

"Now way" Natsu said being drawn to a sword that was shaped like a flame. "The Dragon Knight Sword, where did you find this?" he asked

"Singapore" Hellboy said

"Singapore, seriously; I thought it would be in Japan or China at least" Natsu said

"Yeah, blackmail antique sellers were going to flog it off" Hellboy smirked as an agent came up to him, making Hellboy smirk a bit "Hey Meyers, how you been?"

"Red, good to see you again, how was Japan?" Meyers asked

"Interesting, heck was just in Siberia looking for something involving the Symphony of Shadows, turns out part of the Flute of the Fell is here in New York, only a part of it anyway. So who's in charge today?" Hellboy asked

"Johan" Meyers said

"Great, globe head" Hellboy muttered

* * *

"Good morning Agent hellboy" Johann Klaus said as he went about an office. "I know you have been bust at the

"Johan" Hellboy said as he walked over

"So I have reviewed the situation, it is a pity Miss Akemi got injured. Care to tell me how she was injured?" Johan asked

"Bradley surprised her from behind and stabbed her shoulder and nearly cut her heart" Hellboy said "I left her back at the Japanese base to have her heal"

"And where is the one call Leon?" Johan asked "I noticed he did not arrive with you"

"He's checking on something, anyway do you have a location for the flute piece?" Hellboy asked

"The museum?" Natsu asked

"Yeah its apparently in here" Hellboy said

"So how are we getting in?" Kirito asked

"How do you think?" Natsu asked

"My shadow walking to get inside and disable the security systems and then allow you inside" Kirito said

"Then we find the piece" Hellboy said before the alarm sounded "Or we just charge in and stop Bradley"

"Let's go" Kirito said jumping into shadows and travelling inside and did what he was going to do before he let the others in. They prepared their weapons before moving in

"Anybody got eyes on him?" Saeko asked

"Negative" Natsu said as Hellboy was on the radio to HQ

"Okay, backup will be here in ten" he said loading his overgrown revolver. "Okay so spread out and find him, I don't want to lose the piece"

"Yes sir" the team said

* * *

Hellboy was walking through the hall of historical warriors with his gun out and held up in the air. He heard a rattle behind him, frowning he aimed behind him to see nothing

"Hey natsu?" Hellboy asked

"Yeah?" Natsu asked

"We might need another cover music video" Hellboy said

"Got it" Natsu said as the radio off. Hellboy looked around until a clapping was heard

"I have to say you've got a good mind on you, of course the shadow-walker was unnecessary, I would have let you in once I had teh flute of the Fell in my hands, so I could have sat back and laughed as you tried to get it back before I use it to play the symphony" Bradley said

"Bradley" Hellboy growled

"Tell me, how is your teammate?" Bradley asked

"Recovering" Hellboy said

"I see, that is good, I would hate to kill you all so easily" Bradley smirked "Especially you"

"What do you mean by that?" Hellboy asked before a roar was heard

"Oh how lovely, they've shown up" Bradley smiled

"Who?" Hellboy asked

"My Chimeras" Bradley said. Hellboy went stiull with shock before he ran off. But Bradley quickly intercepted him and swung hsi blade, which was blocked by Hellboy's stone fist making sparks fly. "They will be hunted by my pets, you on the other hand are my prey"

"Aw Crap" Hellboy said as he aimed at Bradley "Time to dance"

* * *

Ragna was walking through on of the halls with his blade on his shoulder and looked around

"How the hell did I get here, and more importantly where is Noel, I haven't see her in ages" Ragna said

"Who's Noel?" Saeko asked over the radio

"I guess you can call her my sister" Ragna said "Well I see her that way"

"So she's from your world?" Saeko asked

"What do you mean?" Ragna asked

"Do you come from another realm or dimension?" Saeko asked

"That is a secret that I will keep to myself" Ragna said before a growl was heard, turning around Ragan saw something that had the head of a boar, wings of an albertross, the body of a bull and a serpent's tail "Shit"

"What is it?" Saeko asked

"Chimera" Ragna said preparing his blade

* * *

"Chimera" Ragna said over the radio

"What?" Saeko said pausing her area and slowly drawing her katana "Please tell me your kidding"

"I've spotted one" Kirito said over the radio, the others joining in as well

"Same here" Natsu shouted

"Shit, how many are there?" Saeko asked

"I'll check" Jibril said

"Tuka, think you and Yuki can get to my position and quickly?" Saeko asked as she ducked behind a pillar as the Chimera hunted her walked in, it was a tradition lion/goat/snake hybrid Chimera. It was sniffing for her

"We can't one just found us" Tuka said

"Okay, hold tight I'll see if I can get rid of this thing and then head over to you"

"I'm heading that way now" Kirito said

"Thanks Kirito" Saeko said as she walked out of cover and twirled her sword "Now beast we shall play!"she charged towards it and slid under it while holding it up making a fair cut in the stomach before she whirled the blade around and cut the snake's head off. She wiped the blood from her cheek making it smear across her cheek. The monster's goat roared at her. She tightened the grip on her blade and stepped forward before jumping forward as the lion head opened it jaw and roared while she screamed in bloody fury. "Come for your death is before you" she declared.

* * *

"Ugh!" Leon said as he stepped in something. "why am I down here again while the others go after a piece of the Flute of the Fell?" Leon asked. The others had dropped him off before heading to the main headquarters which is where they would meet the higher ups and get their mission for the Flute. But he had to play amongst the waste. He paused his forward movement and looked around. "There better not be any alligators down here" he said as a soft swooshing was heard. He looked to where the sound of the movement came from and saw nothing, so he gripped his Jian sword and slowly drew it. Looking around he didn't see anything so he continued on before he heard something flying at him, so he deflected it with his blade, the object was a shuriken. He picked it up and quickly heard footsteps behind him, swinging his blade which were met with two other blades before Leon jumped back

"Look who we have here" a voice said making Leon look up to see four giant turtles.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Leon Luis, I'm with the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defence" Leon said showing his badge "and you are?

"We're the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles...Duh!" the one in orange said

"I'm missing out on the main mission for this?" Leon asked "Great"

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and yep, another cliffhanger aren't those funs...well for a writer they are, for a viewer/reader I'm guessing not as much including me...I'm looking at you Doctor Who! anyway yeah Chimeras and a piece of the flute is in New York, now Americans...I'm sorry if I don't do a good job with New York in my fics being I have never travelled outside of Australia except to a island off the coast a fair bit called Kangaroo Island which is a nice place. Now about that last paragraph yes the TMNT cameo, this was going to be how they were originally introduced into the Legacyverse with a quick cameo here before their fic was launched. But that change so now for two chapters over in that fic Leon will join those guys which will be interesting**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	5. Chapter 5

"Shit a Chimera!" Natsu said as he dodged the claw of the monster before landing in a crouch andf conjured a fire sword swinging it around and holding it as the Chimera charged forward, Natsu jumped out of the way while performing a spin slash on it and landed in a crouch to soften his blow, looking back he saw the monster was getting back up for a second shot at him

"Hey Natsu are you there?"

"What is it Tuka?" Natsu answered dodging a claw.

"Get the thing to hold still, its eye is moving about a lot and I can't hit it" Tuka said

"And how am I going to do that" Natsu said

"Take out its legs" Ragna said over the radio

"Easier said than done spike for brains" Natsu said

"Spike for Brains?!" Ragna shouted

"Can you two focus for more than three seconds!" Kirito shouted jumping out a shadow and into another one as a Tiger Chimera chased him. Natsu took the opportunity to cut the tendons in the ankles of the Chimera he was facing and then creating a fire sword again and extended it's length through the Chimera's chest while Tuka fired an arrow into its eye. The Chimera was reduced to white ash after that combo and then vanished

"Ours is down" Natus said "Status report everyone else"

* * *

"Having trouble with stripes here" Kirito said pulling a sword out of the shadows and stabbed the Tiger Chimera swiped at him

"We'll be there soon" Natsu said over the radio

"Same here" Ragna said

"I'll be after Kirito" Saeko said

"I'll help Saeko" Jibril said

"GO!" Natsu roared

"I'll go to Saeko as well" Tuka said

"What about Red?" Kirito asked

"I'm sure Bradley's somewhere nearby; so Hellboy's probably fighting him" Ragna said

"Good!" Natsu said "That is probably the best thing he could do" he said that as he rolled into the room and threw a couple of fireballs at the Tiger Chimera. Kirito moved in the shadows above and pointed his sword at them before jumping out of the shadows and spiked the Chimera with it, making it roar out in pain. Natsu conjured a fireball and lobbed it in the monster's mouth. Kirito nodded before he summoned a shadow rope and wrapped it around the Chimera's mouth and pulled it shut

"Watch out for the tail!" Natsu ordered

"Tail?" Kirito asked barley dodging a snake tail with a scorpion stinger on it. Kirito pulled out his sword before the stinger struck the blade creating sparks

"You okay?" Natsu asked

"Yeah I will be" Kirito said parrying the stinger and jumping into a nearby shadow created by the tail.

"Smart move" Natsu said lighting a small fire to create more shadows for Kirito to use.

* * *

Hellboy and Bradley stood face to face. Hellboy grabbed his gun and loaded it up before closing it

"let's cut the crap and get on with this" Hellboy said

"So you're eager to lose to my blades are you?" Bradley asked flourishing his swords

"Well in that case" Hellboy said smirking "Let's do this" before lunging at Bradley and attempted to punch him with his fist, which Bradley ducked under and then jumped in the air before swinging his swords at Hellboy which rebounded off his fist giving Bradley little time to avoid being grabbed by Hellboy, who he kicked off of and skidded back. Hellboy then leapt into the air and brought his fist down cracking the floor, he then picked up one of the pieces of the broken floor and threw it at Bradley who tried to cut it half, only to break one of the blades on it before making it hit the floor before a second piece was thrown at him. Bradley panicked and rolled out of the way just in time only to be tripped by Hellboy's tail. Bradley tried to get up, but had to lay flat on the floor again when a bullet flew from Hellboy's gun at his head. The Homunculus scowled as he threw his broken sword to the side, stood up and dusted himself off before glaring with one eye at Hellboy

"What's wrong, can't handle the heat" Hellboy shouted throwing his fist over and over again at Bradley; who kept stepping back until he hit a literal wall. Scowling he ducked the next swing and then kicked the fist deeper into the wall making it tougher for its owner to pull it out.

"Didn't think of that did you?" Bradley asked

"Shut up" Hellboy said putting a foot on the wall and using it the pull his fist out so he could hit Bradley again who merely rolled under it as the hammer like fist was swung at the homunculus.

"Shouldn't you be helping your team" Bradley smirked

"Oh they're beating the snot out of your Chimeras as we speak" Hellboy smirked

* * *

"CRAP!" Saeko said as he dodged the lion head's jaw and the goat head's horns. Tuka had just arrived and drew back her bow strings and fired it into the eye of the lion head while he dodge rolled and fired into the eye of the Goat head which gave Yuki time to jump on the back and summon her staff's scythe blade and stabbed it into the region between the two heads and dragged it towards the tail leaving a massive gash. Tuka jumped onto the back of the monster and chanted a spell conjuring balls of light. The light balls entered the wound causing small explosions. Yuki and Tuka jumped off the monster and rolled off; the trio of girls were already panting and were ready to give up when the Chimera roared.

"We can't take this thing" Yuki said

"You think this is the primary Chimera?" Tuka asked

"I don't know" Saeko said

"I've got this" Jibril said swooping and summoned several light spears and shot them into the Chimera. The Flugel then landed and nearly collapsed herself.

"You okay?" Yuki asked

"My magic is being drained" Jibril said

"Yeah I feel it as well, I think this thing is draining our energy" Tuka said

"So what should we do?" Yuki asked

"Hit it harder and faster" Saeko said twirling her sword again and ran forward, diving under the Chimera and held up her blade carving into the monster's scaly leg. Yuki then followed Saeko's example and attack on the outside bringing it down. Tuka and Jibril then pinned the wings down with arrows and light spears.

"GO!" the girls all shouted as Saeko and Yuki slashed the neck of the Chimera causing it to die and almost crush them

"That was one tough bastard!" Saeko said as she fell back

"So Who needs backup?" Yuki asked over the radio.

* * *

"I must be the last one left" Ragna said as he jumped away from the monstrous beast. "So what are you a cockatrice or a damn Chimera?" he asked as the monster screeched and charged at him. Ragna quickly put his sword in front of him and was pushed back as he blocked the monster, he then threw the head up and kicked it in the throat before elbowing it in the eye when he jumped back and swung his sword. He smiled as blue energy crackled around his fist and then he threw it forward as it formed a black energy claw and squeezed it making the monster bled and squeal. Ragna looked up and threw the monster against the wall before letting it go and picking up his sword and looking at it. Frowning Ragna walked up to the monster, grabbed it by the tusks an forced the head down so he could land the final blow

"Ragna" Kirito said as he came out of a shadow

"Oh hey kid, you okay?" Ragna asked

"Yeah we are, what about you?" Kirito asked

"just about to carve a pig" Ragna said

"Okay, have you heard anything from the girls?" Kirito asked

"No I haven't; have you?" Ragna asked

"No and I'm concerned" Kirito said

"Go check on them I'm nearly done here" Ragna said as he flicked the blade through the neck of the Chimera, killing it. He grabbed a rag out of his back pocket and wiped the blood off the sword and then placed it back in his scabbard before he walked off.

* * *

"You girls okay?" Kirito asked popping out of thwe shadows, only to receive a staff to the head

"Don't do that!" Yuki snapped.

"You didn't have to do that!" Kirito said

"Are the Chimeras all gone?" Saeko asked as Kirito helped her up

"Where's the flute piece?" Jibril said

"Aw shit" Kirito said

"Don't tell me" Yuki said

"We have no clue where it is" Kirito said

* * *

"Anything?" Negi asked looking through the area. "Oh yeah Leon's not here. But I wonder what he is doing now?" he asked before a smashing sound was heard, sticking he head out Negi saw Hellboy clobbering Bradley with a piece of broken pillar. Negi had to duck out of the way as a small shard of a sandstone pillar. Negi looked out again to see Bradley kicking Hellboy in the head.

"Okay, okay where would that piece of the flute be" Negi said before he saw it, there in the hand of a mannequin was a piece of the flute. Tapping the glass to make it disappear the young mage grabbed the flute piece and stuffed it in his robe, created a duplicate of the flute and replaced the glass. He exhaled and quickly left the room, just in time to see Bradley smash into the display he was just at. Bradley stood up and shook the glass off before getting up and looking around.

"Funny the flute piece should have been here" Bradley muttered

"What are you muttering about?" Hellboy asked

"None of your business." Bradley said looking around, soon spotting Negi "Now Young Springfield. Give it to me"

"Give what?" Negi said innocently

"The flute piece" Bradley shocking Hellboy and Negi.

"What flute?" Negi shrugged

"You know what I'm talking about"

"Okay, IGNIS!" Negi shouted sending out an arc of flames, hoping to burn Bradley, only to be scared as the target jumped through the flames and glared at the young mage. "Parley?"

"I'm not a pirate" Bradley said as he ripped Negi's robe and the grabbed the flute piece

"NO!" Hellboy shouted as he aimed at Bradley, but didn't get the shot off, because Bradley threw the recovered broken sword at Hellboy, jamming it into the barrel somehow. Scowling Hellboy threw the gun aside before charging at Bradley, who just smirked and dropped something on the ground

"See you next time" Bradely said as the grenade went off unleashing a bright light and a loud noise disorientating them.

"It's a Flashbang!" Hellboy said as everything died down

"Is everything okay?" Natsu asked as the group ran in

"No, Bradley's got the first piece" Hellboy grimaced "We have to get the next two"

"Yes sir!" the group shouted

* * *

 **G'day Guy Grizz here and yeah the first flute part had been found and several Chimeras were defeated. I'm not sure how the chimeras came to be, I think I was watching something with Heston Blumenthal and the idea came into my head, also since Bradley is from FMA and they deal with Chimeras as well. BUt yeah that was a hard chapter to write since I had to deal with a couple of battles and Bradley looking for the flute. So the second piece will be revealed next time**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside.**


	6. Chapter 6

"So we're down a flute part and we need to find the location of the second one" Hellboy said

"No kidding" Leon said walking back into the base

"How was Manhattan?" Natsu asked

"Not bad, I heard about what happened when Corrigan picked me up from the previous mission" Leon said

"So you know we got our asses handed to us by giant monstrous chimeras?" Natsu asked

"No I didn't" Leon said

"Yeah well we did, in fact we were almost eaten!" Kirito shouted as Leon

"Calm down guys, you were alright in end weren't you?" Homura asked

"Hey Homura, back on your feet I see" Leon said

"Yeah I am" Homura said

"So anybody got any idea if Abe's gotten the next piece's location?" Kirito asked

"Not yet" Homura said

* * *

"Ah I see, so that is where it is" Abe said

"You got a location for us Abe?" Corrigan asked

"The south China sea, there is an island there where the guardians of the flute kept the piece" Abe said "And even better yet, we have the only map with this particular island on it in the world"

"That at least gives us a leg up on the competition" Corrigan said

"Exactly, but there is a problem"

"Which is?" Corrigan asked

"Jiangshis" Abe said

'Chinese hopping ghosts?" Corrigan asked

"Yeah, but I don't know how many of them there are, or how they got out there in the first place" Abe said

"I'll tell the team to get ready" Corrigan said

* * *

"A ghost island in the South China sea, are we sure that's where the next piece of the flute is" Kirito asked cleaning his blade

"According to Abe it is" Hellboy said loading his weapon

"Homura, are you alright enough for this mission?" Natsu asked

"Yeah I am, thank you for being concerned about me" Homura softly smiling

"Oh just kiss already!" Ragna shouted making Natsu and Homura blush

"You can't force a romance Ragna" Yuki said

"Whatever" Ragna said

"So what is on this island?" Leon asked

"We don't know, apparently no one has been here in 200 years" Hellboy said

"Well besides us anyway" Natsu said as they landed on the island which was covered in a thick mist.

* * *

"Not even the mists of Scotland are this thick" Hellboy said

"Kirito, can you see what the shadow walker's world is like?" Saeko asked

"I need a source of shadow, which I'm sure there none around" Kirito said

"Natsu" Hellboy stated

"Got it" Natsu said as he lit his hand on fire, only for it to go out. He tried again and got nothing, scowling the Dragon Slayer tried something, Negi nodded and chanted a spell before slamming his staff on the ground making a small area absent of mist. Natsu smirked as he created a flame and shifted it behind him giving kirito a shadow so he could enter the Walker's world. Closing his eyes Kirito sank into the black mass and reappear on the other side which was a black void swirling with a nebula like mist and outlines of the objects and people in white. Looking around Kirito saw that the Nebula Mist in this world was thick like the mist of the island. Meaning he had no way of seeing what was out there. Returning to his team, Kirito shook his head

"It's too thick, even on that side" Kirito said

"So what now?" Negi asked

"We walk, of course" Hellboy said as he strode off

"Please tell me anyone else thinks that a bad idea" Ragna said

"Yep, oh yeah, most likely, of course" they all said

"Hey, why aren't you moving?" Hellboy asked walking past them and stopped. He looked at the team and back in front of him. "Hey Natsu go left,. Negi go right" he said as the two did what he said before they ended up on the other side of each other

"What happened?" Yuki asked

"I think I know what this mist it; a trap" Hellboy said

* * *

"Wait, you mean?" Negi asked

"Yeah as long as we're in this mist we can move forward. It's a loop" Hellboy said "Meant to keep people from going in, or coming out"

"Jibril go up" Leon said

"You got it" Jibril said jumping into the air before crashing onto Negi, who got a handful of Jibril's curves.

"Sorry" he muttered

"So it's an inescapable mist, great way to keep people from finding out what you're hiding" Hellboy said

"So what now?" Homura asked as Leon helped Negi and Jibril up

"We look for a way out" Hellboy said.

"Hang on" Negi said taking some red string and a sprig of a plant and wrapping the string around the plant and whispering an incantation and let it go, the sprig then floated away, Negi tapped his staff on the ground twice and making it softly glow "This way" he said as he walked away leading the others out of the mist

"Druid magic alright, something on this island is definitely being protected" Natsu said as he lit up a fireball and used it as a light to help the others see.

* * *

As the team walked to the area where they thought the flute piece when they heard the shuffling of feet.

"What is that?" Yuki asked pulling out her baton and extended it into staff form.

"Jiangshis" Hellboy said

"Chinese hopping vampires?" Yuki asked twirling her staff,

"Do you know how to even kill them?" Natsu asked

"Not really, I never encountered one before!" Yuki cried.

"Peach wood, flames, mirrors, a rooster's crow, an axe, a broom and various other forms of disposal" Saeko said

"And you know this how?" Leon asked

"I have a vested interest in monster slaying" Saeko said

"Let's try and avoid them for now" Hellboy said as he subtly drew his gun and pulled the hammer back just in case.

"Hey what's that?" Leon asked

"I'm not sure" Kirito said

"Some kind of shrine" Natsu said

"Hey be careful" Hellboy said

* * *

"Okay this is weird" Natsu said

"What is it?" Kirito asked

"The ground's wet" Natsu said "And not like the rest of the ground, like someone's poured water onto it

"Yeah you're right" Jibril said as she looked at the ground.

"Guys, the symbol"

"What is it?" Hellboy asked

"Its Japanese" Kirito said

"Why would there be Japanese on a Chinese island?" Saeko asked

"I have a bad feeling about this" Kirito groaned before a Jiangshi made itself known.

"Natsu!" Hellboy said

"Got it" Natsu said creating a wildfire making the monster stop hopping

"Anything else?" Leon said as he pulled out his jian sword and swiped at the flames and spread it, Negi and Jibril using their magic to spread the fire. The jiangshis were quickly incinerated. Once the flames died down enough, Natsu breathed in the flames.

"Everyone okay?" Hellboy asked

"Not really, Kirito's gone" Homura said

"What?" Hellboy said

* * *

"Where am I?" Kirito asked as he had his sword out as he walked around the rainy island. "Kirito here, does anybody read me?" he said via radio "Saeko, Jibril, Natsu, Leon. Anybody?" he asked as he sat on the ground

"Oh I do" a voice said making Kirito look over the edge to see an unexpected and unwelcomed

"Bradley" Kirito sneered

"Why hello there, and welcome top Yamatai" Bradley said smiling before becoming serious "So tell me where is the rest of your team?"

"I'm going solo on this mission" Kirito smirked

"Ah, well then it's a pity then" Bradley said drawing this sword

"So why are you here?" Kirito asked as he drew his own sword and flourished it as he circled with Bradley.

"Because I know the flute is here" Bradley said "Or rathe it should be, it was moved to an island in the China Sea and the only safe way to is through the Kiri shrine on this island"

"So that what that was" Kiriot said

"So you used it even though it was unknown to you, geez aren't you lacking in intelligence" Bradley asked

"Yeah" Kirito said "But there is one thing"

"And what is that?' Bradley asked

"this' Kirito said entering the shadows, looking out Kirito smirked as he saw Bradley confused so he quickly moved away from the area and once he found a clearing Kirito exited the shadow and looked at his radio and tried it again "This is Kirito, does anyone read me?" he tried again

"Kiri" Corrigan's voice crackled "Whe r ou"

"I'm on Yamatai, appartently the two islands are connected by a mystical shrine

'St p t, a am s n he ay" Corrigan said over the radio

* * *

"Got it" Hellboy said

"Well where is he?" Leon asked

"Yamatai" Hellboy said

"What is he doing there?" Natsu asked

"The Kiri shrine" Yuki said "I've only heard of that"

"So that mean the shrine is some kind of door?" Jibril asked poking it

"Sure, let's go with that. But why is it here?" Leon asked

"Simple, we're on the outskirts of the mist, which means the shrine is here to make sure that people can get past the mist and grab the flute piece before darting back to Yamatai nice and safely" Negi said

"Double time team, Bradley may not know about the island itself but he might know about the shrine, we need to grab the flute piece and get out of here ASAP!" Hellboy shouted

"SIR!" the team said.

* * *

"And this should do it?" Kirito asked as he finished booby trapping the shrine, he need to do this so Bradley wouldn't be able to leave the island he was currently on. The homunculus would stop at nothing, but since he was on a different island which was hours away by sea or air. Bradley came upon the shrine and walked towards it

"I don't want that crimson buffoon getting my flute piece" Bradley scowled. Kirito smirked before he slipped into the shadows. Bradley stood still before the shrine was destroyed by explosives. "Clever boy, but now you are trapped on this island with me so tell me, are you ready?" he said

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and yeah, its Bradlye vs Kirito on Yamatai while the rest of the team is on the Jiangshi Island where the flute is, alos I'm not going to lie but the use of Yamatai is going to tie in with an upcoming Legacyverse story, this was an addition in since Symphony of Shadows is mostly isolated in the Legacyverse only having the BPRD being mentioned by a couple of characters in Legacy of the Lost. So hopefully it worked.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	7. Chapter 7

Kirito was hiding while watching out for Bradlye, he had destroyed the only safe way to the island where the Flute piece was kept, thankfully he's own team was there so they could secure it before Bradley would even set foot on the island. He looked around

"I should be safe" Kirito said

"Think again" Bradley said as his sword clashed with Kirito's sword. Thinking fast slammed his hand on the ground creating spikes of shadows to block Bradley while he got away. "Don't even fanthom this is over yet Kirito, I will get off Yamatai and I will get that flute piece" he said glaring at the stormy sky.

* * *

"So Kirito's on Yamatai, I need a team to get him and bring him back" Hellboy said

"I agree" Saeko said

"But like you said we need to secure the flute piece" Leon said

"I realise that, but Kirito is on Yamatai with Bradley" Ragna said

"At the moment the flute is the main objective" Hellboy said

"After all if we have the last pieces of the flute then he can't use it to sound the Symphony of Shadows" Jibril said

"Still we have to find it first" Yuki said

"And who know where it could be" Natsu said

"Then get looking" Hellboy said

"Yes sir" the team said

* * *

"Okay that looks like an old radio station, but what is that doing here?" Kirito asked as he shadow shifted up there and exited into the main area of it and located a radio, he walked over to it and linked his radio to the station's and tuned it in

"Corrigan, can you hear me?" Kirito asked

"Kirito! where are you?" Corrigan asked

"A radio station of some kind, anyway I've trapped Bradley and myself on this island" Kirito said

"What do you mean?" Corrigan asked

"I destroyed the shrine leading to Kirikage island" Kirito said

"Don't worry I've got my hands on a transport" Corrigan said

"Not yet I'll keep him busy here, just secure the flute piece, over and out!" kirito said before dashing into shadows before a grenade flew in and destroyed the place.

* * *

Exiting out of Shadowspace Kirito saw Bradley had bombed the radio tower. So he stepped back into the Shadowspace and snuck around while Bradley was searching from him. It wasn't going to be easy sneaking around out of the Shadowspace, but as long as he was inside the shadows he was safe. The only problem was how long he could stay in the Shadow World, thinking quickly he got out the area where Bradley was stalking. He could feel the strain, once eh was clear of Bradley, Kirito leapt over and knelt on the ground, he had to stay in the light until the dizziness of being in the Shadow world wore off.

* * *

"Where would I hide something that would cause untold destruction?" Hellboy asked

"Some kind of hidden passage or tomb" Saeko said as she kept her sword out and looked around

"Agreed" Ragna said "But how to find it

"I don't know" Natsu as he felt Homura clinging him in fear

"Either way we have to find it otherwise Bradley will be one step closer to succeeding" Hellboy said

"Then how do we...hang on" Yuki said

"More Jiangshis?" Negi asked

"No, I smell blood. Its faint but I recognise that scent" Yuki said

"Lead the way" Hellboy said

* * *

"In there" Yuki said pointing to a cave

"So we're just going to waltz into Dracula's summer home?" Negi asked

"Are you complaining?" Jibril asked

"What do you think, you ditzy angel" Ragna said

"I've got the silver" Leon said

"And I've got the anti-vampire weapon" Yuki said

"Are we even sure this is full of Vampires or Jiangshis?" Natsu asked

"No, we're not but better safe than sorry, light it up" Hellboy said

"Roger" Natsu said lobbing several fire balls into the cave, Hellboy walked in since he was most immune to fire and heat outside of Natsu.

"Come on it, just mind the flames" he shouted as he traverse deeper into the

"Ladies first" Ragna said as the girls went in.

"We'll cover the entrance" Leon said a she and Negi stayed behind

"Okay" Natsu said entering after the team.

* * *

"So how am I going to do this?" Kirito asked since he was alone and Bradley was here hunting him as well, but he was glad that he was nowhere near the flute piece until his team recovered it, he just hoped it would be soon and not long enough for Kirito to have to face Bradley in unarmed combat again, that was the last thing he wanted, but since Kirito was a bit of a sword master, the shadow user was sure he could possibly be able to hold him off. But he feared it would only be for awhile and no longer then that "But the question is, where is he hiding at the moment?" Kirito asked looking nervously"

"Indeed, where am I hiding?" Bradley asked before bringing his sword down, Kirito just managed to block in time before kicking his feet out behind him projecting forward out of the way of Bradley, looking back Kirito took a defensive stance, Bradley smirked before dashing in and slashing at Kirito, who kept his sword up blocking each blow, Kirito then pushed forward and forced Bradley onto the defence, he grabbed a second sword out of the shadows and started to swing it with his first sword, Kiriot smirked before jumping back

"Not so easy when your opponent has two swords is it?" Kirito asked "And a command of the shadows" he said jumping into one and reappearing behind Bradley who just managed to block Kirito before the shadow user sunk into the shadows; thinking quickly Bradley lit a full tuff of grass on fire hoping to illuminate the area with light and cause less shadows. But Kirito smirked as it created a one constant shadow: Bradley's one. He was able to use it, so he leapt out behind Bradley struck him and then dove back in. Growling Bradley backed up to the fire, only to find his shadow growing. Snarling some more he knew this was a lose-lose situation, one of his own making.

* * *

"The smell is strongest here" Yuki said making Hellboy nod to Natsu who rushed in and lit the place up while Hellboy scanned the area with his gun and saw nothing. The rest looked around and saw nothing

"So where's the blood?" Saeko asked

"I don't know, the smell is all around us and yet there is no sign of it" Yuki said

"I think I might have found it" Leon said dipping his blade into a large pool of water, only for it to be pulled out red. "This pool is the blood." he said as he placed his thumb on it "And it appears to be caustic"

"Caustic?" Ragna asked

"Acidic" Hellboy said as he dipped his finger in and looked confused. It was this area that the piece of the Flute was supposed to be in right, so where was it?

"You don't think its hidden in the blood pool do you?"

"No, the blood pool is a scare tactic" Hellboy said

"Then where would it be?" Natsu asked

"Can't you smell it out?" Saeko asked

"No" Natsu said

"Maybe it is hidden in plain sight" Jibril said

"And where would that be?" Yuki asked

"Hang on, do you hear that?" Ragna asked

"It sounds" Saeko said

"Melodious" Hellboy said

"And its behind the pool of acidic blood" Saeko said

"Okay, so who's first?" Natsu said

"Jibril" Hellboy said

"Got it" Jibril said taking to the sky, only to hit her head on the top of the cave and crash down into Ragna,

"Damn it Jibril" Ragna said "So now what?"

"I wonder" Natsu said lobbing a flame at the blood pool, before it exploded on fire

"Thanks genius!" Hellboy snapped.

* * *

Kirito was smirking as he knew he had Bradley on the ropes.

"I will defeat you and when I do, I'll go get that last flute piece and then I'll find the third and the symphony" Bradley said

"Try it you one eyed ASSHOLE!" Kirito taunted as Bradley swung his blade, which was deflected by Kirito's blade and then he was kicked in the gut by the swordsman. Soon thunder sounded and Kirito smiled as a deluge of rain came along and put out the fire and created a massive shadow. Bradley swung and missed at Kirito who was strafing him and striking his sword every now and then before he darted into the Shadow World raced around and jumped out again surprising his foe.

"Give up yet?" Kirito asked as he did a cross-slash attack. Bradley stabbed Kirito right in the heart, smirking the Homunculus pulled his word out and walked away

"You were one tough bastard" Bradley said "Now to get off this island"

* * *

"What part of your damn plan to set acidic blood on fire was smart?" Saeko shouted

"Yes please do tell!?" Homura shouted

"Found it" Natsu said as he walked over to a small area of the cave and kicked it before setting a foot on it and moving steadily along

"Now that you look at it that way it is ingenious" Jibril said

"How so?" Yuki asked

"He used the flames to see which part of the area was blood and the other part was a path so he could cross." Jibril said as Natsu finally crossed and his ears picked up the flute's sound

"GOT IT!" Natus cheered as he grabbed the flute part

"Corri, We've got it!"Hellboy said

"Good work I'll send a transport over" Corrigan said

"What about Yamatai?" Yuki asked

"Don't worry about that, I've got it covered." Corrigan said

* * *

"Ah that must be my ride" Bradley said as he heard the sound of a transport coming "How gracious of them" he as he approached the area, only to get an arrow into the shoulder. Glaring up he saw Tuka land and pull out another arrow before firing

"Kirito!" She shouted

"He's dead, my blade tasted his blood" Bradley shouted as he ripped the arrows out

"No!" Tuka shouted

"Think again" Kirito said as spikes of shadows erupted out of the ground making Bradley stumble back before Kirito jumped out of the shadows and destroyed Bradley's sword.

"HOW!" Bradley roared

"that was a shadow clone I created while I hid and waited for Tuka to arrive" Kirito said as the elf punched him in the eye

"Time to go" Tuka said firing an arrow at Bradley which gave off a strong light. Once he could see again Bradley noticed they were gone

"NO!" Bradley shouted "Very well, I'll let you have this piece. But the next one is mine" he declared.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and yeah a victory for the good guys with the grabbing of the flute piece by Natsu, and Tuka saved Kirito at the end there because I forgot to put her in the previous chapter and will most likely come up with an explanation in the next chapter, so that was a thing and the acidic blood thing was there just because I needed an obstacle**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	8. Chapter 8

"So do you know where the place piece is being held?" Leon asked

"Not yet, all we know is that it is in England somewhere" Abe said

"Well that's something at least" Ragna said

"Yeah, but we can't get lazy since we have one of the pieces of the flute and he has the other, for all he could know is that he somehow has the third piece and is luring us out so he could grab the part we have" Hellboy said

"I have to agree with Hellboy here, after all who knows what he could come up with" Abe said

"So where is the piece kept Abe?" Helboy asked

"In the countryside of England" Abe said "But we should be wary, but not of Bradley, but rather Ainsworth is in that area"

"Ainsworth? Are you sure?"

"Absolutely" Abe said

"Something we should know?" Natsu asked

"Just an old face from our past" Hellboy said

"If you're sure then" Saeko said

* * *

Soon the group were in the English countryside

"We have to be wary of the Neighbours" Hellboy said

"And they are?" Saeko asked

"What they call Fae in the area" Hellboy said

'Why is that?" Yuki asked

"Since they leave so close to the nearest cottage the act as neighbours" Hellboy said

"Interesting" Ragna said looking around as he saw the floating lights, soon the snow sounded like it was being walked on

"Where is it coming from?" Tuka asked readying her bow

"I don't know" Kiriot said "But I'm going to find out" he said jumping into a shadow, only to be flung out "What was that?"

"What is it?" Homura asked

"Something's in the shadows

"Aw crap" Hellboy said "Ainsworth" was the last thing he said before thorny vines shot up and corralled them together

* * *

"What are you doing here?" a voice asked as someone emerged from the shadows "Amung Un Rama?"

"I prefer Hellboy" Hellboy said "So it's interesting to see you again Elias"

"I could say the same for you" Elias said

"DUDE'S GOT A DEER SKULL FOR A HEAD!" Natsu shouted making the team scared "Cool!"

"That's an interesting way to view my face, but you failed to answer my question" Elias said

"We're here to defend a piece of the Flute of the Fell and with it the Symphony of Shadows" Homura said

"The flute and the symphony, who would be after them?"

"A member of the Thule society" Saeko said

"Which one?" Elias said

"Rex Bradley" Natsu said

"I see, I hid the flute piece somewhere no one would think to look" Elias said

"Where?" Hellboy asked

"That is to remain a close guarded secret" Elias said looking at Hellboy

"You have got to be shitting me" Hellboy said "You didn't"

"I did" Elias said

* * *

"You're what?" Corrigan asked

"At the wrong location, hey! Blame bonehead!" Hellboy said

"I take offence to that term" Elias said

"You were suppose to horn head" Hellboy snapped

"So where is it?" Abe asked

"Scotland, Thorn hid it in Scotland"

"Anywhere in particular?" Corrigan asked

"3 clicks west of Loch Ness in a Druid's circle" Hellboy said

"Right we'll send a team" Corrigan said

"Don't worry I've got one here" Hellboy said

"Good luck" Corrigan said

"Yes ma'am" Hellboy said before turning to Elias "You're coming with us"

"I can't the church has me under strict orders" Elias said

"Bummer" Hellboy said as the team left for Scotland only stopping whne they saw a black dog panting before it looked up

"Elias, someone's attacking Chise and Silver looking for a flute piece"

"So this is where the piece of the flute should be, but the old fool wouldn't be so reckless as you leave it out in the open, so where did he hide it?" Bradley asked as he pressed his blade against the throat of a young red haired girl

"I don't know what you are talking about" she said wincing as he tightened the grip on her neck

"Where?" Bradley said as he ground his foot which was onto of a woman in old victioran dress.

"I said I don't know what you're talking about" the girl said

"You're lying" he said slowly sliding his blade across her side making her whimper. The woman under foot was about to say something when he pressed down harder

"Now don't make me repeat myself; where is the piece of the flute?" Bradley demanded

"Go to" the girl said before screaming as she was injured further

"Then I'll tear this place apart until I do find it" Bradley said

* * *

"There it is" the dog said as the team and Elias showed up

"NO CHISE!" Elias shouted

"Ainsworth, WAIT!" Hellboy shouted before pulling out his gun and followed "You lot wait out here" he shouted running after Elias.

"Screw that" Kirito said jumping into a nearby shadow

"Kirito" Tuka shouted before noticing that Homura was gone

"Well that's great" Natsu said

"Shut up Natsu" the others said

"Should we go in after them?" Yuki asked

"Not yet" Leon said as he pulled out his Jian sword and held it in a defensive manner

"Okay" Saeko said "We'll hang out here until we're sure that they are not in trouble

* * *

"Where did you hide it Ainsworth?" Bradley asked looking around until he felt the compulsion to block something, but there was nothing there so he slowly put his swords by his side and went back to searching the house, he had taken a step when a click was heard, looking down he got a full blast of a flashbang making him recoil.

"See you sucker" Kirito said grabbing the woman while Homura appeared from a second and threw a second flashbang before grabbing the redhead girl before disappearing. Growling Bradley ran for the front door, only for it to open and a red fist knocked him into the wall

"Chise?" Elias said "Where is she and Silver?"

"Gone" Bradley growled

"Gone where?" Hellboy asked

"Ask your team, two of them came in here and grabbed them"

"Your team?" Elias said

"The teens that were with me, and I'm guessing it was Homura and Kirito, since they can move in and out quickly thanks to their manipulation of shadows and time" Hellboy said

"So they're safe?" Elias asked

"Yeah they are" hellboy said as he looked around "So what did you want?"

"Where did you hide it?" Braldey asked

"Like we would tell you" Hellboy said

"I concur" Elias said

"like you can stop me" Bradley said

* * *

"How are they?" Ragna asked

"Not good, but they're getting there thanks to Tuka's magic" Natsu said

"Alright but we need a better plan of attack" Leon said

"Why don't we go after the flute piece ourselves?" Kirito asked

"Hellboy said its near Loch Ness right?" Negi asked

"I believe yes" Jibril said

"Then follow me" Negi said opening a portal

"What about these two?" Ragna asked

"Bring them with us" Negi said as he walked through

* * *

Hellboy grabbed Bradley and kicked him before throwing him at Elias who used his cane to knock him around a bit, slamming the ground, vines of thorns entangled Bradley leaving him open to Hellboy's punches with the right hand of doom. Growling Bradley broke out of the vines and pulled out two of the four swords on his back and slashed at his two foes, but Hellboy managed to pull Elias back

"You okay?" the red fight asked

"Yeah I am, but we have a bigger problem" Elias said as he looked around

"Where did he?"

"HERE!" Bradley said jumping off the ceiling and striking them before running out the front door

"Asshole" Hellboy said firing at the Homunculus, which didn't work since he dodged all of the shots

"We have to pursue him" Elias said

"Okay, let's go" Hellboy said

* * *

"So where are we?" Ragna asked as they all exited from the portal and walked over to a building

"My father's old observatory" Negi said

"Your dad owned this place?" Jibril said as she landed next to Negi

"Yeah he would come here to look at the stars and try and map things out" Negi said

"So do you think he has a map to where the flute piece is?" Leon asked

"I don't know" Negi said "Come on" he said leading the team inside. Kirito and Tuka set the two injured on some beds allowing Tuka to resume her healing treatment of them. Ragna and Jibril were checking out the library while Negi went to his father's lab and tried to find anything on the piece. The rest of the team took it easy. Homura went outside and set traps just in case their foe showed up

"No way" Ragna said

"What is it?" Natus asked

"I thought it was a myth" Ragna said

"What was?" Saeko asked walking over to him, and upon seeing what he was looking at she gasped "Impossible"

"What are you all talking about?" Negi asked as Ragna passed the document "Father actually found it"

"Was he looking for this?" Yuki asked

"I wasn't sure, my sister said he was still trying to find it, but to think he found it and it's so close" Negi said, soon explosions were heard

"What was that?" Kirito said

"Those were the traps I set off" Homura said

"But that would mean" Leon gasped

"Bradley's here" Negi said

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and yeah sorry if this is a bit late, I was thrown off a bit by the posting of my Avengers fic so everything will take a while to be normal again, Anyway we're on the last flute piece and this chapter features characters from the Ancient Magus Bride, a fantastic fantasy series that I really recommend. So that leave just two chapters left.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Bradley's here already?" Saeko asked

"Great, just great anymore bad news you want to tell us?" Ragna asked

"The trap's aren't working" Yuki said

"Okay prepare to fight" Kirito said

"Okay" they all said preparing their weapons. Leon looked at his Jian and then walked outside

"Leon!" Tuka said making the others panic

* * *

"I didn't think any of you would be brave enough to face me" Bradley said

"Well I am" Leon said

"Come then, let us see who is a true warrior" Bradley said as he drew swords and dashed as Leon, who barely blocked one of them, quickly deflecting it away before blocking the second blade, Leon moved the sword to the ground and stamped it into the ground and punched Bradley making him stumble back, growling the one eyed swordsman went for the head, only for Leon to duck the blade and using his Jian to defend his neck and kicked him back before flipping through the air

'I might have to break that out' Leon though had he grimaced as he continue to fight Bradley with a ferocity that he had not displayed before. Bradley was feeling his confidence slipping away more and more, he was starting to back off a bit before he grabbed a small dagger and threw it into Leon's arm and then side dodged him before running off.

"That was close" Bradley as he came to a wire which he cut with his blade. Unaware that by cutting the wire it released two massive logs that had been carved into logs came flying at him. Grunting it surprise Bradley barely had time to block the logs just before a grenade flew up into his view

"Motherf"

* * *

"That's the log trap" Homura said

"So how far away was that?" Natsu asked

"Ten meters" Homura said

"Okay, Tuka get on the roof and prep your arrows, Kirito get in the shadows" Saeko said

"Yes ma'am" the two said

"Ragna Yuki; go left and right to keep him from getting in"

"Roger" the two said sprinting out the door

"Jibril, we'll need air support"

"You got it" Jibril said taking to the air

"Natsu, Homura. Take guard out the front" Saeko said

"You got it" the pair said

"Negi, we've got here as a last line of...Negi where did he go?" Saeko asked

* * *

"Where is it?" Negi asked as he went through several books on his father's desk looking for something, looking back to the door to check if the others had held Bradley off. Suddenly he stopped for he found was he was looking for. Grabbing the book and his staff Negi quickly conjured a spell circle n the floor and placed something on it before holding his hand out and a bright light coming from it as he started to incant something.

"Negi what are you doing in here?" Saeko asked

"Something we should have done ages ago" Negi said as he had fully summoned a fireball

"And that is?" Saeko asked

"Destroyed the flute piece we have!" Negi cried as he aimed at the flute piece and streched his hand out

"Negi, don't!" Saeko said

* * *

"I hope we get there in time" Hellboy said

"Why wouldn't we?" Ruth asked as he kept up with the older gentlemen

"Bradley's a crafty son of a bitch" Hellboy said

"And he's been around since the second world war and he knows a thing or two" Elias said

"Then why aren't we stopping him?" Chise asked

"We need to find the bastard first, and then we have to find my team" Hellboy said as the three kept running

* * *

"Negi we don't know what would happen if you were to destroy it" Saeko said

"It's better than having Bradley grab it" Negi said

"I know, but this is dangerous" Saeko said as an explosion was sounded "Shit, he's nearer then we thought"

"Indeed I am" Bradley said as he stepped out of the shadows

"How did he get in here?" Saeko asked before Bradley dumped Kirito on the floor.

"He used Kirito to travel through the shadows" Negi whimpered

"The flute piece destroy it" Saeko said

"I don't think so" Bradley said as he threw his blade and nearly removed Negi's hand. Saeko drew her katana and blocked Bradley's sword. Negi pointed at the flute piece and threw the fireball

"You've just lost!" Saeko said

"I think not" Bradley said as he grabbed Saeko's hand and used it to redirect her blade to dissolve the fireball. Saeko and Negi looked dumbfounded as Bradley reached from the flute piece. Suddenly the flute disappeared from underneath Bradley's hand.

"Try it Asshole!" Kirito said as he removed his hand and stabbed the shadow, making his blade pierce Bradley's hand. Snarling Kirito twisted the blade before he pulled the flute piece out and shoved it into another shadow before removing his hand while flipping Bradley the bird.

"Alright, piss of cyclops!" Negi said as he made a portal under Bradley, "Enjoy Egypt" he said as he closed the portal

* * *

"Okay, who goofed up" Ragna said

"I did" Kirito said as he got up and removed the flute piece setting it back on the circle Negi made.

"You brought that here?" Yuki asked

"Yeah, I did just in case Bradley got to the second piece of the flute before we did. But since he's enjoying the pyramids of Giza we don't have to stress" Negi said

"When has that stopped the bastard from popping up" Natsu said as he conjured flames. "But I'll try and help"

"Thanks Natsu" Negi said as he stepped back and once again started the enchantment and had Natsu aimed at the flute piece before he shouted "TAHANE!" he shouted making Natsu shoot out the fireball which burnt the flute badly. Picking it up Natsu looked at it

"That's charcoal" Natsu said

"Good, now we've got the final part's location" Yuki said

"Let's head out" Jibril said

"What's going on?" Chise asked as she woke up

* * *

"Okay there it is" Hellboy said as he Elias and Ruth showed up at the location of the next flute piece. "Now where's my team?"

"We're here" Yuki said as she walked out of a portal followed by the rest of Hellboy's team and Chise who was all healed now

"Okay so where is the actual flute piece?" Hellboy asked

"In the druid's circle" Elias said using his staff to point a circle of standing stones. The group entered into circle and looked for the flute piece. Jibril flew up into the air and looked down. She was concerned when something was shifting in the shadows.

"Hellboy, something's in the shadows"

"Okay, COME ON OUT!" Hellboy said as everyone was on edge and grabbed their weapons. After a couple of minutes nothing happened making them ease off.

"Hey over here" Chise said making the team race over to her, "I think I found it" Chise said as she lifted an old box covered in runes

"That is the box, now Bradley's plan won't work" Hellboy said "Will it Rex?"

"No it won't but then again, so will this" Bradley said as he placed his swords on Chise's neck in a scissor position "Now hand them over"

"No don't" Chise said

"Do it!" Bradley said putting pressure on the girl's neck. "And I wouldn't try it Ainsworth" Bradley said

"Or what?" Elias asked

"I will end her life slowly" Bradley said as he increased the pressure. "Now the pieces of the flute, both of them"

"Fine" Hellboy said holding out the piece of the flute he just grabbed.

"And now the boy's" Bradley demanded

"I will kill you" Negi said as he handed the burnt flute piece over

"Nice try" Bradley said as he put all three pieces together making a bright green light appear before it died down to reveal a black flute with a skull on the end, Bradley smirked before he looked up "Thank you" he said before kicking Chise and slashing her back

"NO!" Elias roared

* * *

"TAKE HIM!" Hellboy shouted as everyone opened fire with bullets and magic, but all Bradley all had to do and was play the flute and everything stopped. Bradley simply walked through them and smiled

"You almost won, but it wasn't enough" Bradely smirked as he stabbed Hellboy's shouted, cut Homura's gun into pieces, snapped the swords of Kirito, Ragna and Saeko, used pressure points on Jibril's wings, cut the string on Tuka's bow and then he simply kicked Natsu in the stomach. Putting the flute to his lips he played a short tune to open a portal which he entered. He looked back and saw the anger on Negi's face. "Ah Young Springfield, you are exactly like your parents; they would be proud of you" Bradley said as the portal closed and everyone started to move again

"CHISE!" Elias cried out

"CORI, WE NEED MEDIVAC NOW!" Hellboy shouted "We now have to find where the symphony is"

"Yes sir" the group said

"Chise" Elias said sadly holding the young red-haired maiden

* * *

Hellboy joined Elias as he watched his ward as they were at the London base.

"we've screwed the pooch" Hellboy said as Ruth growled at him "Poor choice of words"

"And now they have to find the location of the Symphony" Elias said sadly

"Hey she'll be okay" Hellboy said as Tuka and Jibril were healing the red head

"I know, but she's the closet thing I have to a family I ever have" Elias said

"I could have guessed, you going to be okay?"

"In time" Elias said as he sat next to her and held her hand

* * *

"SON OF A BITCH!" Natsu said flipping a table

"Natsu calm down" Homura said running over to the Dragon Slayer

"we've just lost!" Natsu said sadly "Plus we don't know where the symphony is"

"Actually" Negi said

"What do you mean?" Homura asked

"In the land of the golden wood where men don't reside and the fae dance merrily, it is there that a dark secret is kept from the world, a song of dread long slumbers under the Royal's gaze. Only thy heart who be noble may knock and enter their realm, so tells a tale of dreams" Negi said

"And the means?" Homura asked

"In the centre of a certain location is the Symphony of Shadows" Negi said

"And that place is?" Kirito asked as the rest of the team walked in

"Somewhere special" Negi said as he pulled the document Ragna found and unfurled it revealing it to be a map of some kind

"Okay so what is that?" Yuki asked

"It is a map to the entrance to a special place, one that is filled with wonder and magic" Negi said

"And that is?" Natsu asked

"The kingdom of the Fairies: Tir Na Nog!" Negi smiled.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and yeah this is not good, so Bradley was always going to grab the flute piece and put them together before disappearing, also it wasn't until I was watching Ancient Magus Bride that I came up with the idea of having the symphony in Tir Na Nog which is a place of Irish myth which is a bit different how it is depicted in the anime from just a brief glimpse at information about it. But yeah I was going to have placed the symphony in the chamber of the Golden Army, but I think the fairy kingdom is a better place do you?**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	10. Chapter 10

"Tir Na Nog, like the Irish legend is real?" Natsu asked shocked as he looked over the map Negi pulled out

"It really exists?" Saeko asked

"Yeah it does" Negi said

"So where is the entrance?" Yuki asked

"Somewhere on the Emerald Isle, but there is an entrance close to Elias' cottage" Negi said

"So which on are we going to use" Ragna said

"The one near Elias' cottage, that way we can have a clear lead" Negi said

"So let's go" Kirito said as he grabbed his swords

"You heard him" Negi said as the team got ready

* * *

"So you have no idea where the symphony actually is" Elias said

"No we don't bonehead" Hellboy snapped

"So what is going to happen now?" Corrigan asked

"We're not sure" Hellboy said

"Um may I ask something?" Abe asked

"Sure what is it?" Hellboy asked

"Oh I was just wondering where the girl is" Abe said

"What?" Elias said as they rushed to the medical room "Chise?"

"She can't have gotten far" Hellboy said as they quickly search for her

* * *

"Okay we're ready right?" Negi asked as he team were about to enter and Osprey

"Wait" a voice said making the team look

"CHISE!" the girls shouted running over to her

"Allow me to help" Chise said weakly "I know the Faerie Kingdom"

"May as well" Ragna smirked

"Come on then" Natsu said as he went over and helped Chise onto the Osprey

"Shouldn't we get Red?" Kirito asked

"No time" Jibril said

"Okay, pilot head for the English countryside" Ragna said

"You okay?" Tuka asked as she and Homura sat down either side of her for the flight

"You better be right about this Negi" Leon said

"I am" Negi said

'I just hope I don't have to use that' Leon said

* * *

"They're gone" Abe said

"Yes thank you Einstein I can clearly see that" Hellboy snapped

"Do you know where they have gone to?" Elias asked

"Somewhere in the British Isles" Abe said

"Can you find the,?" Hellboy asked

"It will take some time" Corrigan said

"Do it" Hellby said as he walked out to the staging area and saw nothing to indicate where teh team had gone. He growled before sighing and grabbing a beer "You want one Thorn?"

"No thank you, I'm more of a wine and tea kind of person" Elias said looking over a table

"Suit yourself" Hellboy said as he joined him "You don't think?"

"Maybe" Elias said shrugging

* * *

The team and Chise were walking through the woods outside Elias' small cottage. Soon they came to a rock formation that was hollowed out. Negi turned to the team as he was the one leading

"Everyone ready for this?" he asked before the hollowed out section started to glow

"Let's go" Ragna said as they entered, inside was a caver covered in glistering gemstone and starlight, they walked down a path, which one protecting Chise, as the eyes of creatures. Ragna used his azure grimoire to keep them at bay

"The Azure Grimoire, a slayer of dragons, a slayer of the undead, a dhampir, a Makai, an Elf, a Flugel, a shadow walker and a pair of mages. What an interesting group" a voice said

"Who was that?" Homura asked

"The voice of the forest, don't worry it won't harm you" Negi said as the exited to see they had arrived in Tir Na Nog

"This is Tir Na Nog?" Saeko said as she looked up to see leaves of emerald and gold on covering the branches of trees the size of skyscrapers, each tree had steps built into them. The group were amazed

"Come on" Chise said

"Where?" Negi asked

"To find Oberon and Titania" Chise said

"Wait, wait, you mean the king and queen of the faeries from A Midsummer Night's Dream?"

"What's that?" Natsu asked

"Oh come on, Thou speak'st aright; I am that merry wanderer of the night. I jest to Oberon and make him smile, When I a fat and bean-fed horse beguile, Neighing in likeness of a filly foal" Ragna said "Shakespeare! the famous English playwright"

"Not ringing any bells" Kirito said

"I'm so teaching you some damn historical literature when he get back" Ragna grumbled, Leon looked behind him and frowned

"Something's coming" he said

"What?" Chise asked before becoming concerned "NO!" she shouted making everyone look behind them seeing the endless amber turn black and the plants start to wither and die. For there was Bradley with an army

"Are those?" Saeko asked

"Yeah ghouls" Leon said

"But what are they doing here?" Chise asked

"They must have used the Ireland entrance, come on" negi said

"We have to find Oberon and Titania quickly!" Natsu said

"This way" Chise said as the group ran off

"Leon!" Tuka shouted

"GO! I'll hold them off!" Leon shouted drawing his blade

* * *

The group kept running as they passed various Fae creatures before Chise stopped and panted

"So where are we?" Natsu asked

"We have to near Titania" Saeko said

"Little Robin what are you doing here?" a regal voice said

"Titania" Chise said happily

"Again what are you doing here?" Titania asked

"That's Titania?" Natsu asked as observed the woman with Chise, she had pale, bright rose colour eyes and long raven colour hair that nearly touch the ground. She wore a dark green dress with vines around the shoulders

"Ghouls have invaded Tir Nir Nog!" Chise said

"What?" Titania asked

"A homunculus dubbed Rex Bradley has been looking for the symphony of Shadows" Ragna said

"And we tracked it down to this location" Negi said

But he's brought an army of Ghouls with him" Natsu said

"And that means he will easily get his hands on the symphony" Saeko said

"This is terrible" Titania said covering her mouth as the corruption from the ghouls was creeping closer and closer to their current location when suddenly a golden light shone brightly and made everyone confused

"What was that?" Ragna asked

"Isn't that where Leon is?" Tuka asked

"Now that you mention it" Ragna said

* * *

Leon was dashing forward cutting down the various ghouls, but he was getting nowhere fast with just slashing them so he stood still and looked as the monstrously looking ghouls rushed him

"Time to play, and I was hoping not to have to use this" Leo said raising his sword about his head and drew a circle with it making a bright golden light shine out from it as something crashed onto Leon. Once the light died down there where Leon was standing was a golden knight clad in wolf themed armour of gold and a massive claymore like sword in his hand. Upon seeing this form the ghouls started to creep backwards. For there before the ghouls was now Garo the golden knight of the Makai order. "Let's Play" he said swinging his sword as he jumped into the air, next he vaulted off a tree and shredded three more ghouls before landing and looking back before he jumped at some more and eviscerated them. Looking around Garo then dashed forward on the trail of Bradley

* * *

"Ah your highness" Bradley said

"Bradley!" Natsu shouted as they all armed themselves

"Did you forget what I can do now I have the Flute of the Fell" Bradley said

"How did you get your hands on that?" Titania asked

"Scavenger hunt which we lost" Ragna said

"This way your majesty" Chise said

"Oh I don't think so" Bradley said as he was now in front of them

"How did he move that fast?" Chise asked as she went to summon her staff

"I think not" Bradley said as he opened a vortex

"CHISE!" they all cried before she was kicked through

"Happy trails" he laughed as the vortex closed on her

"NO!" they all screamed

"Little Robin" Titania said

"Now the symphony" Bradley said before a shout was heard so he tried to block before he was face to face with Garo! "The Golden Knight"

"That's right" Leon said

"And since you practically killed the girl we're going to return the favour" Ragna said as he twirled his

"GET HIM!" Natsu roared

* * *

Kirito quickly stabbed his sword into the shadows and made it appear behind Bradley, who used his swords to block it as Ragna and Saeko ran up to him and used their swords to try and cut Bradley in half, but he block them with Kirito's sword while cutting his hand. Homura drew two Desert Eagles and aimed at him, but he was too fast as she fired at him, Tuka had an arrow pulled back on her new compound bow and aimed at where Bradley was travelling before shifting to the left before releasing it, making it land in Bradley's path making the enemy halt giving Jibril enough time to cast a radial spell casting thousand of magic arrows at Bradley. Majority miss their target but a few did hit him allowing Negi to rush in and fire off a lightning spell only to have Bradley dodge them. Leon stabbed the back of Bradley's coat into the ground allowing Yuki to spin her scythe and finally cut him. The group paused as Bradley's blood dripped onto the floor. He roared and tore his coat off as he charged at Yuki, only to be captured by a flaming whip from Natus who threw him back to Saeko who had her sword at the ready and did a kendo strike on Bradley's shoulders. Having enough of this Bradley raced over to Natsu and using an unseen strength kicked him away, then doubling back on Saeko just as Ragna reached him and blocked his sword. Leon and Yuki then jumped on his back and injured him there

"MOVE!" Negi shouted as he and Jibril conjured a light blast at the homunculus, growling Bradley jumped out of the way before he glared

* * *

"Man where am I?" Natsu asked "And why is so dark?" he asked as he felt around for something and then found a stick or something which he picked up and lit the end of using it as a torch, looking around what he didn't notice were the flickers of black flames from the torch "So where am I?" he asked as he looked around and saw it was some sort of library like room in a tree. Natsu grabbed a scroll and unfurled it and read it for a bit until he slammed it down and grunted "Stupid unreadable scroll" he muttered as the torch went out "Oh come on" he said using his hand to light the room. He looked down and unfurled what he was using as a torch and found out it was a piece of sheet music which made his eyes widen. "The symphony!" he said snatching it up "But it was said to be indestructible, so why is it burnt...hold on, I use Dragon fire magic it means" he said running out

* * *

"Giving up yet?" Bradley asked

"Never" Kirito said as he was barely standing

"Give it up, with the flute and soon the symphony I win!" Bradley declared

"You mean this?" Natsu asked as he held up the scroll

"Natsu NO!" Saeko said

"Give it to me and I'll spare you friends" Bradley said

"Sure" Natsu said handing over the scroll

"NATSU WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Ragna said

"Finally I have it, I have...half of it...where's the other half" Bradley said

"Oh, here it is" Natsu said letting go of what appeared to be ashes

"You burnt the symphony" Yuki asked

"HOW!" Bradley asked

"Simple, I use Fire Dragon Slayer magic, so I figured the Dragon Fire can destroy it" Natsu said

"Why you" Bradley said before he raced over to Natsu and was about to stab him when Natsu conjured a lance of burning dragon fire and stabbed Bradley through the chest and removed the spear before stabbing it into the rest of the symphony burning it. "It seems you just delay your defeat" Bradley said using the flute to get out of there via a portal

"GET BACK HERE!" Saeko said as she and Kirito ran at Bradley while Tuka tried to snipe him, which succeeded just before the portal closed.

* * *

Near the Ireland entrance Bradley collapsed and tried to get his breath back and sat down on a rock as the sun was about to set

"I will get them back" he grunted as he stood up

"Not likely pal" a gruff voice said before a gunshot was heard a massive chunk was removed by a bullet. Looking back Bradley saw Hellboy was standing there with his massive revolver pointing at Bradley

"Hellboy!" Bradley roared before he was shot twice more, one of them hitting his core making him crumple into a heap as he stopped moving

"See ya, asshole" Hellboy said picking up the corpse to dump it in the sea. "Now where's my team"

* * *

"Thank you" Titania said as the team bowed before her "You saved not only Tir Na Nog but the entire world"

"Thank you your highness" Ragna said

"But unfortunately Chise Hatori is now lost in the world somewhere" Titania said

"Don't worry we'll find her" Natsu said

"No, she'll return to the side of Thorn, but for now go and rest you deserve it" Titania said as footsteps were heard

"Sorry I'm late" Hellboy said

"Amung Un Urama" Titania said

"Hellboy, is everything?" Jibril asked

"It's done, he's dead and won't do anything like that again" Hellboy said "But I'm sorry we trespassed in your land"

"It was no trouble, after all it was to save the world" Titania said

"Just doing our jobs, come on team let's go home" Hellboy said "Oh by the way, here" he said tossing the flute to the queen "Keep it safe"

"We will" Titania said as the team left

* * *

"So that's one mission down" Hellboy said as he and the others were resting at the New York base

"Yeah it is" Saeko said

"So what now?" Negi said drinking a cup of coffee

"I say we relax and wait for orders" Homura said as she cuddled up to Natsu and rested her head on his lap as Natsu started to stroke her hair

"And try and find Chise" a voice said as Elias walked out holding a set of books

"So you've taken over Professor Broom's spot huh?" Hellboy asked

"Just until Chise shows up, I don't to leave the house for long, especially since Silver is still recovering" Elias said

"Anyway what's next?" Hellboy asked

"Adventure my dear fellow, adventure" Elias said as he opened a book up.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and yeah victory, bet you weren't expecting it to end that way huh, well neither did I things changed a lot but that is the ending and it is being left opened for a sequel, and you'll find out what happened to Chise in an upcoming fic, and it is hard to imagine IU got the idea for this while playing Injustice 2 as I was writing the Legacy of the Lost. But hey I hope you had enjoyed it**

 **A big thanks to bige1218 and Mrotrax for reviewing this fic, thank you to those faved and followed and a thank you to who just read this now and in the future. And next time in the Legacyverse we'll be heading to Africa and the Wilderness of Wakanda!**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


End file.
